The one I Want
by mr jensen
Summary: Blah. Compleated. RxK Fic. Not good at summaries so just please Read! R&R! Changed from R Rated to PG
1. Memory of a Past and True Love

A/N: Alright this is a story I wrote when I was uber sad. This is for a friend who wanted me to write a romance fic, with actual romance. I don't know how long it'll be...maybe a couple of Chapters...but anyway here we go.  
  
~***~*~***~****~***~***~***~**~***~*~**~***~*~****~**~**~*~**~*~***~***~*~** *~*~***~  
  
Kai walked into the darkened room. He looked around for the sign of movement. He knew there was none. It had been 3 years since Ray left. He walked towards the bed laying down, sighing heavily. He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about Ray. Why did he leave? Why? That was the word he ran through his mind over and over again. Not that it mattered. Kai never told Ray how he felt. He was to stubborn. Even when Ray confessed he loved Kai, he didn't do anything.  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
Rays PoV:  
  
Aww man...I had to do it. Tonight. I had to tell him. Sigh But it was so hard. No. I had to do it. It was now...or never. Even though Kai wasn't at good terms with me right now after the loss we had this afternoon. It wasn't my fault! I couldn't help it...but Kai was Kai after all. How could I love someone like him? Why do I? This tormented feeling...I can't take it anymore. I need to tell him.  
  
I walked down the hall towards Kai's room. I knew he was in there...I don't know how but I knew. I stood in front of the oak door, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, lifting my head and knocking on the door.  
  
"Enter" he said, coldly. Even when he talked like that, I still couldn't help but crumble under the beauty of his voice. I slowly turned the doorknob, pushing the door open. He was sitting at a desk and, from what I could tell, was writing a letter. I wondered why Kai would be writing a letter to someone. I stood in the doorway, not sure of wither I would be aloud to step in any further. I sniffed the air. It smelled like Cinnamon...Like Kai. I swear I almost fainted then and there. The wonderful aroma that filled the air. I stopped when I noticed Kai was looking at me.  
  
"What is Kon...what do you want?" He said quietly and harshly. I knew he was still mad. I sighed at looked at him.  
  
"I was...was wondering if I could...talk to you." I said quietly, still standing at the doorway.  
  
"Whatever...Well...come in," he said pointing to the chair beside him. I walked to the chair and sat down slowly, my eyes never leaving the back of his head. "So...what is it?" He said, not looking up from his paper.  
  
"Right. Umm...Kai...I...I just came here to say that..." He looked up from his paper and turned to face me.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
I couldn't look at him while I said this. I moved my eyes to the lamp on the bedside table.  
  
"Well Kon...what Is it?"  
  
"Kai...I need to tell you something that could ruin our...'friendship' forever...and I tell you this now...if you don't feel the same way...I'm leaving for China."  
  
"Ray...just tell me what it is"  
  
"I love you. I love you Kai...and I mean it...I...think about you all the time. You pop into my mind every moment of every day. Kai Hiwatari...I love you." I said, with one fast breath.  
  
Silence.  
  
What seemed like an eternity, we both just sat there. Me looking at the ground, Kai looking at me with shocked almost angry eyes. No one said anything until...  
  
"Get out Ray." ~**~End Flashback~**~  
  
Why was he so harsh? Kai sat up on the bed and looked towards the chair sitting beside the desk. He recreated what happened in his mind when Ray walked into the door.  
  
~**~Flashback~**~  
  
Kai's PoV:  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Who the hell could that be? I knew who I wanted it to be. I looked at the piece of paper in front of my face as another knock on the door sounded.  
  
"Enter" I said...was I too harsh saying that? I turned around to see him. The one I want. Ray Kon. I looked at him as our eyes met.  
  
"What is Kon...what do you want?" I asked. God I hated being such a prick to him.  
  
"I was...was wondering if I could...talk to you." He said quietly. His smooth luscious voice swirling in my mind. God I loved it.  
  
"Whatever...Well...come in..." Ha! Whatever. God knows I wanted him here. I wasn't going to let Ray know that though. He crossed the room, sitting down in the chair beside me. His beautiful sent filled the air around me. The smell of pure bliss. One word. Ray. "So...what is it?"  
  
I glanced at him. He looked nervous. I turned my attention back to the paper.  
  
"Right. Umm...Kai...I...I just came here to say that..." he said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Say what?" I asked. By this time, my eyes were on him. He turned to look at the lamp on my bedside table. "Well Kon...what Is it?"  
  
"Kai...I need to tell you something that could ruin our...'friendship' forever...and I tell you this now...if you don't feel the same way...I'm leaving for China." He said quickly.  
  
God...that hit me like a ton of bricks...but little did I know that was only the beginning. China...Why would he go there? Back to...I shuddered inside...back to Mariah? "Ray...just tell me what it is," I asked.  
  
"I love you. I love you Kai...and I mean it...I...think about you all the time. You pop into my mind every moment of every day. Kai Hiwatari...I love you". He said, even quicker then before.  
  
My mind shut down. I looked at him with a look of Utter disbelief. MY mind turned back on. It was screaming at me. 'TELL HIM!! TELL HIM YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY!' It told me. 'HURRY UP! YOU HEARD HIM!! HES GOING TO LEAVE IF YOU DON'T!' My heart felt like jumping right out into my hand...as if to say I should give it to Ray. That I should crush my emotional barriers and love him like I want. God...it seemed like hours before I could think of what to say. It hurt me to do so...and why I did...I don't know.  
  
"Get out Ray," ~**~End Flashback~**~  
  
A tear slipped out of Kai's eye as he thought about Ray. He tucked his head into his knees and covered his head with his hands as he cried silently in the darkness of his room, sobbing over the dark void that he called his life. A knock sounded at the door and he looked up at it.  
  
"Go away" he said, wiping his eyes with his hands.  
  
Another knock.  
  
"I said go away"  
  
"Please Kai...let me in" said a familiar voice...one he hadn't heard for a while.  
  
He took the blankets and wiped his face, running over to the mirror to make sure his eyes wernt swollen. He walked over to the door, hoping it was who he thought it was. He slowly opened the door and gasped.  
  
"Ray..."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ **~**~**  
  
OoOoOoOoO...who saw that coming? . '' Yea so its corny and over used...so what? I liked it...Hehe...sorry...Please R&R! PLEASE! 


	2. Kais Tree and his love Reveled

Woo! Reviews! Yea!....Ahem...anyway it seems that people liked that chapter. I did you! Hence why I wrote it. Hehe...okay ya this chapter isnt going to be very long...I tell you that now, and I sort of let Kai's emotions out a little! YAY! ~**~**~***~***~***~***~****~***~***~****~***~***~***~***~***~****~****~***~* ***~***~ Last Chapter:  
  
He took the blankets and wiped his face, running over to the mirror to make sure his eyes weren't swollen. He walked over to the door, hoping it was who he thought it was. He slowly opened the door and gasped.  
  
"Ray..." ~^~^~^~^~ Rays PoV: "Hey Kai" Hey Kai? God what a retarded thing to say...I shook my head as I said that, waiting for him to respond or react.  
  
"R-ray..." Is all he could say...my heart sank. I wasn't sure if he was happy, shocked or angry to see me. I looked at him...he had grown...he was no longer the young sixteen year old boy I fell in love with. No. He was a man...a man who I am in love with.  
  
"Nice to see you Kai...its been a while" I laughed and smiled. I looked at him again. He was leaning against the frame of the door looking at lamp on the beside table. The same lamp that was there three years ago.  
  
"Ray...why are you here?" He asked slowly. His voice had much more maturity then before...so much wisdom...it was beautiful.  
  
"I came to see you Kai...you know stop by and see an old friend," I looked at the ground. I wondered what he would say...I called him a friend...were we friends? He didn't respond to that. He walked into his room leaving the door open as he went to the couch sitting by the window and opened the blinds, before plopping down on it.  
  
"Well come in..." he said, looking at me with his wonderful eyes...it seemed as if his eyes had matured also. I stepped into the room looking around...it looked the same as it did that day...that horrible horrible day. The only difference was that there were more Beybladeing medals and Awards. I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, looking at some of the medals Kai won.  
  
"Nice Kai...I see you kept your reputation in tacked." I said, looking over at him. I frowned and my heart sank at the sight. He was sitting on the couch looking out the window...he had the saddest eyes I had ever seen. It scared me...I mean come on...Kai...sad eyes...it doesn't make sense. I could see a tint of red around his eyes....was he crying before I got here? I pulled a chair up to sit beside him.  
  
"Hey Kai...you alright?" I asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kai...answer me...were you crying? Were you crying before I got here?" I asked again, looking at the back of his head as he was still facing outside the window. I looked to see what he was looking at. Outside were the most beautiful trees I had ever seen...Sakura Trees...in the backyard of Kai's mansion...I figured Kai must have planted them when I was away. The wind outside looked like it started to pick up and some Sakura Blossoms flew into the air.  
  
"Beautiful aren't they?" came the words from Kai's mouth...wait...did I hear correctly...Kai Hiwatari using the word Beautiful?  
  
"Yea...they are" I answered back. I looked at him. "Kai...what's wrong? Seriously...tell me,"  
  
"They reminded me of you...I planted them after you left...the day after you left. I planted them were I could always see them. Its as if I did it so it felt like you didn't leave completely." He turned to me. I saw tears falling down his face, and he wasn't even tryong to hide them "Why did you leave Ray? Why did you have to leave me?" He turned back to the window. "I never wanted to hurt you Ray...believe me I'd kill myself before I did that...but I couldn't tell you how I felt back then...not then...not there." He sighed.  
  
"K-kai..." I whispered.  
  
"Ray...I think now is the time for me to let go...to tell you how I really feel...to...crush the wall that prevents me from loving you like I should." He said quietly. Another Sakura blossom passed the window. He turned back to face me.  
  
"Kai...I'm sorry...I didn't want to leave...and it tore me up inside to leave you here. But I told you that day that if you didn't fell the same way...that I was leaving for China." I told him, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Ray...how did you know if I didn't feel the same way?"  
  
"Gee Kai I don't know...maybe the way you told me to leave...to get out.." I barked back. He turned back to the window. "Kai...I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't be...I'm an ass I know...I know I'm not easy to get along with...and I've accepted that...I didn't tell you how I felt...because I know you deserve better. Better then me...someone who can love you like you need to be loved...and I'm not sure I'll be able to do that."  
  
"Kai...why do you think I told you I loved you. Correction...why I love you. Because I thought you weren't good enough for me? Kai...you're my...everything. If you died...I would die too. I cant live without you...and why I went back to China I don't know...but I swear I never meant to hurt you. I would never...ever do that." I looked at him and placed my hand on his cheek, wiping the tears away with my thumb.  
  
"Ray..." he said, more tears streaming out of his eyes. I fell to my knees as he fell to his and held him in my arms, his head on my chest as I ran my fingers through his hair. I could hear him sobbing as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"Shhh...shhh...its alright...it'll be alright." I whispered to him. He looked up at me and as I wiped the tears away again, he said the words I would kill to hear.  
  
"I love you Ray...I always will," he placed his head back onto my chest. We sat there holding eachothers...the thoughts of what was happening swirling in my mind...was this really Kai? This person in my arms? It couldn't be...but yet...somehow I felt as if this was the real Kai...the true form of Kai Hiwatari. Maybe those three years apart brought him out. I loved it.  
  
I looked over at the window. Another Sakura blossom flew from the tree branch and fluttered off into the distance, as if to symbolize what was now Kai's life and mine together. What was once a tiny seed, had grown into something beautiful. Something wonderful.  
  
As I watched the Sakura blossom fly off...it was like the past was erased...and we had a chance to grow another blossom from the same tree...only this time...it would be even more beautiful. ~*~**~**~***~**~***~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~* ~*~*~*~ Yea...so that was the chapter o. O...I don't know about the whole...symbolism thing...but yea...Should I write another chapter? Please R&R and give me some suggestions k? Thanks. 


End file.
